


Introducing Me

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Darn you song for being an earworm, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: It was Tricia’s fault. It was definitely Tricia’s fault. It was completely absolutely Tricia Tucker’s fault that Tweek Tweak was coming to school with his acoustic guitar to “serenade” Craig in the lunchroom





	Introducing Me

It was Tricia’s fault. It was definitely Tricia’s fault. It was completely absolutely Tricia Tucker’s fault that Tweek Tweak was coming to school with his acoustic guitar to “serenade” Craig in the lunchroom.

Why did Craig have to have a dentist appointment that day? Why couldn’t Laura take off to take her son instead of Thomas? Why had Tweek said yes to babysitting the fifteen year old until everyone got home? Tricia didn’t need a babysitter. At fifteen, Tweek and Craig were out with their friends getting into whatever scheme Stan’s group had thought up. Shit, at fucking **_TEN_** , Tweek had wielded a bazooka at George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. At **_TEN_** , Craig had been deported to Peru.

Tricia was into cheesy Disney Channel and kid movies. Very cheesy Disney Channel and kid movies. And she spent every waking moment to convince her brother and Tweek to watch them with her. Craig still had horrible flashbacks to Junior High where he started singing the Monster High theme in the lunchroom. Tweek still had the Equestria Girls poster on his wall that Tricia tacked up his Freshman year.

Her poison this time around was Camp Rock 2. Tweek shuddered as he remembered what happened to Kenny the last time he had thought about the Jonas Brothers. Then…the song happened. _Introducing Me._ Tweek was not about to admit it was catchy. Tweek would not admit that it was earworm material. He hoped that he wouldn’t get caught singing it in the lunchroom.

“That’s a totally you song Tweek. You should serenade Craig with it.”

Tweek looked at the younger Tucker sibling like she had grown three heads. She smiled. Tweek thought she was going to eat him. Damn Tricia for having perfect teeth. Damn Tricia for having perfect teeth while Craig had shitty fucked up teeth that required braces and dentist appointments.

“You have a nice singing voice. You don’t do your…twitchy tick…thing when you sing.”

Why had he tried out for theater? Why had he landed every lead role in every play since Freshman year? That required singing? Tweek was fucked.

No. There was no way Tweek was going to do this. He was already the weird gay coffee spaz at school. He was the weird twitchy teen that couldn't handle any sort of pressure. This was a romantic display of love. Craig was the romantic one, if you could call either of them romantic. Craig took him on more actual dates than Tweek had. Craig initiated the touches. Craig-

“Oh… by the way, apparently that new Junior, Emma I think? She hasn’t gotten the memo that you two are attached at the hip. I heard from Karen that she’s trying to flirt with Craig in Science class.”

-wasn’t the possessive one. Tweek was.

———————————–

Tweek had the entire weekend to practice. Craig was basically comatose with the amount of pain pills he took after a dentist appointment. Tweek had taken the weekend off from any plans, listened to Nick Jonas serenade the same girl over and over again (he had even the movie dialogue memorized by this point), tuned his guitar fifty times, broke three strings from nervousness (luckily he had plenty of extras just for this), and had to reprint the lyrics four times due to shredding and coffee spills.

Tweek was ready by Monday morning.

———————————————-

Tweek was **_NOT_** ready by lunchtime.

The guitar strap felt tight. Was it possible to gain fifty pounds in four hours? His latest set of strings hadn’t broke yet. Would one break and hit Tweek (or even worse Craig) in the face? What if he tripped and fell on his guitar? It had been a while since he tripped over his own two feet. It was due for it.

Tweek shook as he pushed the double doors open to the lunchroom, regretting that he convinced Craig and Clyde to go on without him. His nerves were going to eat him alive. He scanned the room, his eyes focusing on Craig. He smiled and began to walk through the doors when he spotted a girl with long blonde hair giggling and making a beeline for their table.

Emma. Karen had pointed her out to him while he had waited for Craig to get out of Science so they could go to Government together. He narrowed his eyes and growled, power-walking to the table to get there first.

Tweek shifted his guitar strap, bringing the guitar to the front and plopped down on the table next to Craig. Craig stared at the guitar for a second before looking up in Tweek’s determined face, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Tweek took a deep breath as he put his fingers in position.

 

_I’m, I’m good at wasting time_   
_I think lyrics need to rhyme_   
_And you’re not asking_   
_But I’m trying to grow a mustache_   
_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_   
_And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla_   
_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_   
_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail_   
_And I love it when you say my name_

 

Tweek gripped the guitar tightly as he glanced a look at Craig, before speeding up his strumming.

 

_If you wanna know, here it goes_   
_Gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows_   
_If we’re close, gonna let you see everything_   
_But remember that you asked for it_   
_I’ll try to do my best to impress_   
_But it’s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest_   
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart_   
_Well, you asked for it_   
_For your perusing_   
_At times confusing_   
_Slightly amusing_   
_Introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do_   
_Do do do do do do do_   
_La da da da_   
_La da da da da da da, da_

 

Tweek let out the breath he was holding and pushed off the table, spinning around as plucked a few notes. He looked at Craig as the boy turned around in his chair.

 

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_   
_And I like to use the word ‘dude’_   
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_   
_And I, I never really been into cars_   
_I like really cool guitars_   
_And superheroes_   
_And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile_

 

Craig was definitely smiling as best he could without showing his braces. Tweek could see Craig’s real smile in his eyes, the unmistakable glitter of awe in them.

 

_If you wanna know, here it goes_   
_Gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows_   
_If we’re close, gonna let you see everything_   
_But remember that you asked for it_   
_I’ll try to do my best to impress_   
_But it’s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest_   
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart_   
_Well, you asked for it_   
_For your perusing_   
_At times confusing_   
_Possibly amusing_   
_Introducing me_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_   
_So be careful when you ask next time_

 

Tweek was definitely having fun. He was definitely giving the best performance of his short seventeen years of life. Nothing else but Craig mattered now and Craig was smiling wide, braces and all.

 

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes_   
_Gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows_   
_If we’re close, gonna let you see everything_   
_But remember that you asked for it_   
_I’ll try to do my best to impress_   
_But it’s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest_   
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart_   
_Well, you asked for it_   
_For your perusing_   
_At times confusing_   
_Hopefully amusing_   
_Introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do_   
_Do do do do do do do_   
_Do do do do_

 

Craig had stood up and put his hands on Tweek’s cheeks as Tweek had sang the last part.

 

_Introducing me_

 

Craig at least let Tweek take a small breath before the taller boy kissed him full on the lips, mindful of the mouthful of metal and Tweek’s rare mouth twitches.

Tweek shifted his guitar so it was on his back so they could get closer.

Craig leaned in closer. “So what brought on this wonderful public display of affection? Because I wouldn’t mind if you did it more. I think all the girls have pretty much fainted.”

Tweek grinned. “Just cementing the fact you’re mine from people who can’t put two and two together. Also, I’m not ever babysitting Tricia again. She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

“I figured you heard about that. And I’ve got one last appointment to get these damn things off. You’re definitely coming then. I’m kissing you full on once I get out of that chair.”

“I can’t wait.”

—————————-

No one would admit to filming and uploading Tweek’s performance (Tweek suspected Clyde did it with Token’s phone judging by the angle and quality), but the blonde was glad someone did. It was definitely a better song to get caught singing in the lunchroom.


End file.
